


Our hell

by Wolf_of_winter



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bottom Malachai "Kai" Parker, Damon Salvatore Has A Heart, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Malachai "Kai" Parker Needs a Hug, Minor Violence, Sassy Damon Salvatore, Top Damon Salvatore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_winter/pseuds/Wolf_of_winter
Summary: Para Damon este es su infierno personal, pero cuando conoce a Kai de se da  cuenta que es el infierno de ambos.





	Our hell

Había transcurrido un mes, si sus calculos no fallan, el infierno hubiera sido más entretenido que un pueblo fantasma.

Bonnie se largo de su lado, no pudiendo soportar sus desplantes.

Pasear por un pueblo vació es lo más patético que a hecho, no sabe porque sigue aquí, podía ir a cual quier parte, pero Mystic Falls siempre lo arrastra de regreso.

El silencio ensordecedor es cortado por unos crujidos, como si alguien este comiendo, se quedo quieto para poder oír de donde viene el ruido.  

Viene de la tienda.

Al entrar creyó que se encontraría con Bonnie, pero se equivocó. Un chico sentado en una silla playera con frituras en la mano.

Dejo de comer cuando reparo en su presencia. Dejo el paquete de lado, se levanto de manera cautelosa y se fue acercando despacio.

Una vez enfrente de él, pudo notar con la incredulidad con la que lo mira.

— Al fin empece a alucinar —se acerco más, toco su rostro— se siente tan real —sus manos bajaron por su pecho— tuve fantasías que empiezan así.

Lo tomo de las muñecas y las aparto de su pecho.

— Primero que nada soy real...

Los ojos celestes brillan con mas intensidad. 

— ¿Cual es tu nombre hombre misteriosos salido de la nada? Yo soy Kai, bueno en realidad mi nombre es Malachai pero lo odio, creo que mis padres ya me odiaban antes de que naciera, es como si ya supieran que iba ser malvado y eso...

— ¿Tienes algún botón de apagado o silencio?

Kai solo le sonríe divertido.

— No, pero dime tu nombre o completo desconocido que salio de la nada.

Dejo salir un suspiro, llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar con otra persona.

— Damon.

Pudo apreciar un brillo travieso aparecer en sus ojos.

— Suena como demonio.

— No estoy lejos de serlo.

Una estruendosa risa salio del otro.

— Eres gracioso Damon, me agradas.

Desde ahí Kai no quiso separarse de él, lo siguió como un cachorro hasta su mansión.

El silencio abrumador ya no es un problema, Kai no para de hablar, si bien hay días que es irritante prefería eso a estar de nuevo solo.

Transcurrido dos semanas desde que se conocieron y desde que viven juntos.

Es un charlatán, hablaba hasta por los codos, es imposible mantenerlo quieto, es como si esta en llamas. 

Sirvió el desayuno.

— Amo tus panqueques, me pasas la salsa de frutilla a mi vampiro le hace falta mas sangre—rodó los ojos aun así lo hizo — entonces Damon, has hecho cosas malas, porque antes andabas diciendo que este es tu infierno personal.

— Mate a una embarazada y la bebé iba a ser mi sobrina nieta o algo así.

Espero rechazo, desprecio o si quiera una mirada de asco o repulsión, solo se encontró con una mirada tranquila.

— Eso no es nada, asesine a mis hermanos menores cuando supe que mis padres los tuvieron para evitar que yo subiera al poder de mi aquelarre.

Apenas se levanto pudo ver la inseguridad de Kai.

— Si vamos por esas confesiones, necesitaremos algo mas fuerte que un simple café.

Vio como se relaja ante sus palabras.

— Para ti todo es motivo para tomar una botella de bourbon.

Señalo divertido llevándose a la boca un trozo de los panqueques, soltó un fuerte gemido de placer. Damon salio rápido del comedor.

 

      ～o～o～o～o～   

 

La vida de Kai le provoco sentimientos encontrados, por un lado el que haya matados a sus hermanos menores, no importa cuantas peleas haya tenido con Stefan no se imagina una vida sin él. 

Por el otro sus padres eran tan basura como el los suyos, los hermanos de Kai eran igual de malditos, burlándose y apartándolo por su incapacidad de hacer magia.

Sus intentos de sonrisas tranquilizadoras que intenta trasmitirle, puede ver el odio en su mirada, el rencor de haber terminado aquí.

Él no es quien para juzgarlo, de haber estado en su lugar, hubiera hecho lo mismo o algo peor. El desayuno paso en silencio, Kai hace un que otra broma.

Las semanas siguieron transcurriendo, sin darse cuenta dos meses ya pasaron, nunca había estado tanto tiempo en abstinencia desde los Agustine.

Una de esas noches Kai se colo en su cama con la escusa de que quería algo de calor humano. Lo cual parecía  una gran ironía, ya que él es un vampiro.

Aun así lo permitió, el cuerpo cálido de Kai se amoldaba con el suyo. Suele acurrucarse contra él, lo abraza por la cintura con fuerza.

Cada día que pasa Kai se apega más a él, no es como si estuviera quejando.

Tirados en los jardines, haciéndose preguntas estúpidas, sale a colación Elena, que si sigue sintiendo algo por ella.

Toda su respuesta se redujo a un simple.

— No se

Kai se sentó, llevando sus piernas contra su pecho, apoyando su mentón sobre sus rodillas.

— ¿Cómo es que no la sabes, ella no es la mujer por lo que dejarías todo?

— He meditado sobre nuestra relación, hace agua por todos lados, ella siempre intentado reformarme, que es lo mejor, que debería de hacer y toda esas estupideces, ella quería que fuera como mi hermano, alguien pasivo y pacifista. No es como si tuviera un descanso, ella metía su nariz en todo, yo o cualquiera de sus conocidos debíamos de saltar a rescatarla.

Giro su cuerpo para poder verlo a los ojos.

— Tienes un mal gusto con las mujeres.

— Nah, solo con los doppelganger, las otras chicas eran geniales, una pena que las haya matado a casi todas.

En el fondo supo que Elena jamas lo hubiera elegido si no se hubiera convertido en vampiro y el vinculó señorial los unió en ese momento.

 — Tomare nota de eso para cuando salga, no salir con replicas que renacen cada quinientos años.

Es adorable como aun después de tanto tiempo encerrados aquí aun crea podemos salir.

— Todos los que conozco creen que soy un monstruo.

— Para mí eres perfecto.

Antes de que pudiera discutirle eso, Kai planto sus suaves labios sobre los suyos. Lo tomo de la nuca y lo estiro para que quede sobre su regazo.

Los dedos de Kai se enredaron con mechones de su cabello, deslizo su lengua por la garganta, sonrió contra su cuello cuando hizo un gemido adorable.

Con las piernas enrolladas en su cintura lo llevo a velocidad vampírica a la habitación, paseo la mano por el cuerpo del otro y fue quitando le la ropa.

Busco lubricante entre los cajones, una vez que lo hallo, lo preparo lento, quería verlo perder el control, sus gemidos sonaron por toda la habitación, se deslizo con delicadeza, Kai muerde su hombro y araña su espalda.

— Damon... muévete de una vez.

Gime contra su oído.

— Bien, después no te quejes, si no puedes caminar, uno aquí intentando ser romántico.

Aumento las envestidas, ahogo los gemidos de Kai con su boca.

 

～o～o～o～o～   

 

Su relación comenzó a escalar, no podían quitar las manos del otro, no había un solo lugar de la mansión que no lo hayan hecho.

Damon en el fondo temía lastimar a Kai, siendo aun humano. Él otro se empezó a percatar de la manera delicada con la que lo tratara, si bien le pareció adorable, ahora es molesto.

— Damon.

Murmuro acomodándose en su regazo.

— ¿Si?

Susurro contra la oreja de Kai, mordió suavemente el lóbulo.

— Ya idiota, no me puedo concentrar.

Entre pequeñas risas lo dejo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Viendo como el rostro de Kai se torna serio.

— Quiero convertirme en vampiro —se queda quieto, analizando con rapidez la pro y contras de convertirlo— ¿Damon?

— ¿Estas seguro de esto? Una vez vampiro no hay vuelta atrás.

— Si, se que ahora en el mundo prisión no puedo morir ni envejecer pero si salimos quiero una eternidad contigo.

Traga saliva, puede ver la firmeza en sus ojos.

— Esta bien.

— ¿En serio?

— Seguro, pero quiero que estés cien por ciento seguro de que es lo que quieres y nos es un impulso.

— Muy seguro, espero que tú también estés seguro de esto, pasar una eternidad conmigo, estoy seguro de que te podrías arrepentir.

Lo hizo sonar como una broma pero podía ver la inseguridad en su rostro.

— No te arranque la cabeza hasta ahora, que hará la diferencia, puede que te pongas mas intenso con el vampirismo pero no me importa.

— Eso dices ahora.

Tomo su rostro y lo levanto para que lo viera a los ojos.

— Te amo Kai, no voy a cambiar de opinión.

— Bien... eso no me lo espere, yo también te amo Damon, si algún día salimos de este antro infernal, espero poder asesinar a mi padre, así todos los del aquelarre géminis caerán en domino.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eso no te afectara?

— Nah, eso es lo ventajoso de ser un siphoner, no estoy unido de la misma manera que ellos, sera aun mejor cuando me convierta en vampiro, me volveré hereje.

— ¿Tienen una especie de religión?

— No idiota, así es como denominan a los vampiros que pueden hacer magia, sabes que es gracioso, cuando era niño nos contaban que esa especie son monstruos a la que debemos temer y que debían de ser liquidados.

Lo tomo del rostro con suavidad y lo beso.

— Vamos a eliminar a esos bastardos, ninguno de ellos te podrá un solo dedo sobre ti.

— Primero debemos salir y para eso se necesita un ascendente y la sangre de la bruja Bennett —casi lo tira cuando se levanto con brusquedad— ¿Qué diablos Damon?

— Yo se donde podemos conseguir la sangre de una bruja Bennett.

— ¿En serio?

Lo miro esperanzado.

— Hay una ruja Bennett con nosotros, ella llego aquí conmigo, pero es de una paciencia limitada y no pudo soportarme ebrio.

— Puedo localizarla, solo necesito tocar algo mágico.

— Pero faltaría la cosa... esa.

— Ascendente.

— Como se diga, lo importante es que no tenemos eso.

— Yo lo tengo.

Casi todo solucionado, Kai tomo la magia de su de su anillo, apenas logro localizar a Bonnie, le devolvió el poder.

Ir por ella no fue difícil, se había ido a refugiar en la universidad Whitmore, la encontró en la habitación que sería suya, sentada mirando la nada, se asusto cuando reparo en su presencia.

— Damon ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Bon-bon hay manera de irnos.

Los ojos opacos de la bruja adquirieron un poco de brillo.

— ¿Enserio? Que necesitamos.

— Tu sangre.

Dijo Kai saliendo de la oscuridad.

Ella retrocedió asustada.

— Solo un poco, dios.

— Tal vez no debiste decirlo tan siniestro.

Rodó los ojos molesto.

— Síganme, el hechizo debe realizar en cierto lugar y debe ser durante el eclipse, ademas yo conduzco cariño.

— Bien.

Arrojo sus llaves en dirección y Kai le regalo una sonrisa amplia.

— Vámonos es hora de volver a casa, ademas yo no me iré sin mi oso.

Arrojo la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Tenemos que llevarlo.

Kai hizo un puchero.

— El me hacia compañía antes de que tu llegaras.

Dejo salir un bufido, no podía decirle no a esa cara.

— Bien.

— ¡Si!

Grito eufórico y se colgó de su cuello, lo beso de manera desenfrenada, Damon envolvió sus brazos en la cintura del otro y lo apego más contra de él. Tan metidos están en su burbuja que se olvidaron que la bruja esta con ellos, quien miro todo con la boca abierta.

Al separarse Kai le dio un casto beso y se fue dando pequeños brincos con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Desde cuando te gustan los chicos?

— Desde que lo vi deslizarse por mi casa desnudo sin pudor alguno.

Bonnie asintió ligeramente.

— ¿Y Elena?

— De seguro ya me supero, solo fui su capricho.

Bonnie iba decir algo pero se vio interrumpida por el llamado del otro chico, quien empezó a bocinar para que se apuraran.

El viaje hubiera transcurrido en silencio si no fuera por Kai, quien no paraba de hablar por nada, le narraba a Damon todo lo que harían cuando volvieran a su tiempo. De los distintos lugares que visitarían juntos.

Bonnie observo en silencio, la interacción entre ambos, Damon mira con adoración a Kai mientras que el otro no para de hablar, hay una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del vampiro. La bruja esperaba realmente que lo haya superado, vio a su amiga caer en pedazos cuando supo que Damon no volvería.

Al llegar Damon fue el único que bajo para ir en busca del oso.

— También trae la cámara —solo asintió y desapareció— espero que tu amiga la doppelgänger no lo este esperando, porque él ahora es mío.

Una sonrisa nada amigable se dibujo en el rostro del azabache, un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo, ese chico comenzó a incomodarla.

Por suerte Damon volvió rápido. Kai abrazo el oso entusiasmado.

— Ese era mi oso cuando era niña.

— Que bueno que nos aclaraste que era tuyo.

Remarco la ante ultima sonrisa burlona.

— Bon-bon por favor no te vas a poner a pelear por un oso de peluche.

— No.

Respondió desganada.

El azabache volvió a parlotear sin parar hasta que llegaron.

— Bien vamos es por aquí —señalo una cueva, entro sin más, los otros lo siguieron sin preguntar, la bruja desconfía pero no tenía otra opción, fueron hasta un punto donde entra la luz del sol— solo nos resta esperar al eclipse.

Bonnie corto su palma y dejo caer su sangre sobre el ascendente. Kai tomo su mano sana, coloco el ascendente en ella, puso su mano debajo de la suya.

— Ven aquí cariño, si no pones tu linda mano te quedaras.

— ¿Dónde quieres que te la ponga Kai?

— Aun que me encantaría tú mano dentro de mis pantalones debemos irnos, así que pon tú linda mano sobre la mía, porque no vendré a buscarte.

El vampiro obedeció, cuando comenzó el eclipse, Kai inicio el hechizo, el ascendente empezó su mecanismo, a medida que avanzaba la bruja sentía su cuerpo cada vez más pesado. Apenas todo acabo la bruja colapso en el suelo.

— ¿Kai?

— Creo que se me fue la mano.

Pronuncio con fingida inocencia, el azabache menor solo rió y le dio un beso casto.

— Nadie tiene porque enterarse.

 

      ～o～o～o～o～   

 

Dejo a Bonnie en un hospital, necesitaba encontrar a su hermano, Kai por suerte había absorbido una gran parte de la magia de ella.

Localizo a su hermano en la cripta Salvatore.

— Yo te espero aquí.

Palmeo con suavidad a Damon. Pudo escuchar una risa cansada venir de su hermano.

 — Si... esta pasando —miro hacia los costados— hablare en voz alta a una... cripta llena de mi familia... todos menos tú, Damon... porque donde quiera que estés, no es aquí... y diré que, no me siento bien porque no estas, y quiero comenzar de nuevo pero... no llego a ningún lado, porque no se donde ir hermano... estoy perdido.

Apretó con rabia la botella y la arrojo, pero fue ahí donde decidió entrar, la atrapo antes de que estrellara. Intento no reír ante la expresión de su hermano, se quedo con la boca abierta.

— Entonces me voy un par de meses y crees que esta bien desperdiciar una botella de bourbon.

Al terminar de decirlo se empino un trago.

— Damon.

— Si, vivito y coleando.

— ¿Por que te estoy viendo?

Su hermano seguía en shock.

— Porque no estoy muerto Stefan —dio pasos lentos hacia él—  esto es extraño pero no es como para decir veo gente muerta... es una larga historia hermano pero... volví... volví.

Algo inseguro apoya la mano en el hombro de Damon, debía de cerciorarse que era real.

— Si.

Se lanzo sobre él y lo abrazo con todas su fuerzas con miedo a que desapareciera. Su hermano respira de manera intranquila, soltaba pequeños jadeos.

— Volví.

Pronuncio con dificultad, acaricio su espalda intentando calmarlo.

Eso solo hizo que se largara al llanto en menor.

 

      ～o～o～o～o～   

 

Se separaron solo cuando logro tranquilizare Stefan.

— Ustedes son adorables.

El castaño dio un pequeño salto, al no percatarse de la presencia de otro chico.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Soy Kai, gusto en conocerte por fin cuñado, Damon me hablo tanto de ti...

— ¿Cuñado?

Pregunto algo desorientado.

— Si hermanito, el es Kai, mi novio, hemos salido desde hace unos cuantos meses.

Le pareció raro que llevara un osos de felpa, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, Kai se acerco y rodeo a Damon con sus brazos.

— Tengo hambre.

— Bien vamos por un bocadillo para ti y tu me cuentas que a pasado en mi ausencia.

Le contó como se había rendido con facilidad, Damon le palmeo el hombro y le sonrió intentando consolarlo.

Le informo sobre la vida de todos, al menos lo que sabía. Caroline se había ido hacia New Orleans, donde los mejores doctores tratarían su madre. Toco el tema de Elena con delicadeza, Damon solo rodó los ojos, señalando lo débil que era por no poder enfrentar las cosas, intento refutar con su hermano pero no funciono, en cierta manera tenía razón. Ella siempre tomo el camino fácil.

Kai se lamió y succiono los dedos de una manera muy sugerente, que hizo sentir incomodo a Stefan, mientras que a Damon le hizo querer empotrarlo en la primera superficie plana.  
  


 

    ～o～o～o～o～ 

 

  
Había transcurrido una semana.

Stefan deseo sacarse los ojos, había cosas que tenían que tener un limite, ver a su hermano follar de esa manera su novio lo era. Esta meditando seriamente en llamar a Alaric y recurrir a sus servicios de borrado de memoria.

— Lamento eso hermanito.

Menciono saliendo de la habitación arreglado, Kai tiene una sonrisa extasiada.

— No, debí tocar, es mi culpa.

Antes de que alguien dijera Elena entro exaltada y bastante agitada al lugar. Todo se sumió a un silencio incomodo.

— Si, no se nota la tensión que hay aquí.

Señalo Kai en un tono cargado de sarcasmo.

— ¿Elena a que has venido?

Pregunta Stefan intentando desviar la atención.

— Asesinaron Jo y a los gemelos Parker de una manera horrible.

Kai esconde su gran sonrisa mirando hacía otro lado.

— Lo lamento se que se llevaban bien.

— ¿Ahora vas a borrarte tus recuerdos con ella o apagaras tu humanidad?

La pregunta de Kai descoloco a la castaña. Decidió ignorarlo.

— Sabes que mas descubrieron, ellos eran hermanos.

— ¿Y nos importa por qué?

— ¡Damon!

— O vamos, no voy a fingir que me interesa, los gemelos nos arruinaron muchas cosas y a la tal Jo ni siquiera la conozco.

— Siempre tan egoísta.

Murmura Elena.

— _Gracias por tú aporte, es tan emocionante que la reina de los egoístas me de semejante cumplido._

Elena enfureció.

— ¡No soy egoísta!

— ¿Cuantas personas perdieron a alguien para agasajarte, cuantos han muerto por ti? La lista es extensa, tus amigos, tu hermano, Bonnie tu mejor amiga es quien mas pago tus platos rotos, incluso tus padres. 

Ella intento abalanzarse pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que se arrodillara al suelo apretando su cabeza.

— Lo siento doble zorra, no dejare que tires sobre él.

Empezó a sollozar.

— Para por favor.

— Me gusta cuando me ruegan.

Stefan se empezó a asustar cuando vio la sangre caer de la nariz de Elena.

— Dile que pare.

— ¿Por qué?

Cuestiono indiferente.

— ¡Damon!

Rodó los ojos.

— Bien —dijo desganado— Kai déjala, la sangre es difícil de limpiar y la alfombra la es persa.

Se dejo caer cuando el dolor paro.

— Qué sea la ultima vez que amenazas a mi Damon.

Se acerco a la chica aturdida, apoyo las manos sobre la cabeza de esta y le quito la compulsión. Empezó a llorar.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?

Le cuestiono Stefan al ver como llora desconsolada, se acerca intentando calmarla.

— Nada, solo le quite la compulsión, quería que recordara al maravilloso hombre que dejo ir y que ahora es mío —se giro hacia su novio— ¿No tenemos una reservación?

— Cierto, casi lo olvido —tendió su brazo en dirección del chico— ¿Nos vamos?

— Claro que si guapo.

La sonrisa del mas joven se ensancho cuando escucho el aumento del llanto de la chica.

 

     ～o～o～o～o～   

 

Mordió y succiono el labio inferior de Kai, se separaron con lentitud.

— Te dije que llovería.

Kai rodó los ojos.

— Vele el lado positivo, nos quito la sangre del resto de mi aquelarre.

— Nada como a masacrar a la familia para estar tranquilo.

Damon acaricio la mejilla del otro.

— Prométeme que esto sera para siempre.

— Lo prometo.

Deslizo su mano hacia la nuca del mas joven y lo apego a él, volviendo a besar con ferocidad.

 


End file.
